His Master
by Tippens
Summary: Slave!AU "It was a Thursday when Castiel came for him." BDSM, Daddy!kink,Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in his cage, thinking about his new Master.  
He hadn't met the man, but he'd heard his caretakers talking about him. Dean knew the man's name was Castiel and that he was very rich. He had bought Dean a real slave collar already and a new chastity device, both of which he was wearing. Benny, the caretaker who had given Dean both of these items, had told him that he was very lucky to be getting a rich owner.  
Dean was very excited. He had never had a Master before. He'd been at Alastair's Slaves for 5 years, ever since he gave up his human rights to save his little brother from his abusive ex-girlfriend.  
The only people Dean had spoken to in 5 years were Benny, his trainer, and his doctor. He wasn't allowed to speak to anyone else.

* * *

It was a Thursday when Castiel came for him.  
Benny had opened his cage and clipped a brand new leash to his collar. Dean had a hard time holding in his excitement.  
"Remember, Dean," Benny said as they started walking, "don't look him in the eye. Good slaves keep their heads down unless told otherwise."  
Dean nodded and stared at the floor, a big smile on his face, ignoring the other cages he could see in his peripheral vision.  
When they finally walked through the door at the end of the room, Dean wanted to shout with joy. He could hear Alastair talking and he knew his new Master was in the room.  
"Here he is," Alastair said. "Isn't he beautiful?"  
"Yes," the gruff voice of his Master said. A shiver went through Dean. "He is properly trained, correct?"  
"Oh, yes," Benny answered, "I've sat in on many of his training sessions. He is one of the most obedient slaves I've ever met."  
Dean felt himself blush.  
"All your paperwork is in order," Alastair said, "all that's left is for you to take him home. Benny."  
Dean felt the leash swing as it was handed to Castiel. He was close to jumping up and down.

* * *

"Hello," his Master said to him as soon as they got into his limo.  
"Hello, Master," Dean said, eyes on his hands.  
"You may look at me."  
Dean obeyed and was amazed at how beautiful Castiel was. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue and his hair was dark and perfectly tousled. Dean guessed he was around 35. He was wearing a dark green sweater and ripped jeans, not something Dean would expect a man like Castiel to wear.  
Castiel was sitting right next Dean, but he wasn't touching him. It made Dean uncomfortable.  
"How well did they train you?" Castiel asked.  
"Very well, Master," Dean said. It was the truth. Dean was punished for making the slightest of noises when he wasn't supposed to.  
Castiel ran a finger along his collar. "Do you like this?"  
"Yes, Master," Dean replied. "I like the chastity belt, too. Thank you very much. I look forward to serving you."  
Castiel smiled and Dean felt his heart skip a beat.  
_He's just so beautiful_, he thought.  
He was slightly startled when his Master grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave him a deep, openmouthed kiss. Dean closed his eyes kept his mouth open, letting his Master's tongue explore his mouth. It was his first kiss with his Master and Dean wanted to shown how perfectly submissive he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master," Dean said as the limo drove through the gates that led to Castiel's home, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied, "you can ask me anything." He was holding Dean's leash with both hands, not touching him. There was at least a foot of space between them; Castiel had moved away from him after he had finished kissing Dean.

"How far are we from Alastair's?"

"Around 300 miles," Castiel responded. "It's about five hours away."

Dean relaxed in his seat and stared at the floor. He would never say it out loud, but he hated that place. He hated the cages, the other slaves, his trainer, his doctor, the caretakers, and especially Alastair. Dean hated him the most. The only good thing about that awful place was Benny.

Benny had always been nice to Dean. He never yelled at him or hit him like Alastair and his trainer did, and he had always given Dean his food on time.

_I miss Benny_, Dean thought, _maybe Master will let him come over for lunch or di_-

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the limo door opening. He didn't even notice it had stopped moving.

"Go on, Dean," Castiel said when Dean didn't get out, "it's okay."

Dean bit his lip and stepped out of the limo. The driveway felt warm and smooth under his bare feet. The sun had just started to go down, and he could still see the surrounding area. The first thing he noticed was the grass. It was bright green and there was miles and miles of it. It had been a long time since Dean had seen grass.

There was a pleasant smell in the air, and Dean shut his eyes and sniffed. It smelled like fresh air, and there was a faint scent of oil, and Dean was vaguely reminded if what he did for a living before he became a slave.

He sighed sadly and opened his eyes, turning to look at the building he had seen in the corner of his eye. He knew right away that it was a garage, and it was the biggest one he had ever seen. It had multiple floors, like the parking garages at malls, and there were several cars inside .

"They aren't mine," Castiel said, making Dean jump a little, "most belong to my staff, and a few belong to my friends and family. I own only two cars."

_If I owned this_, Dean thought, _every car in there would be mine_.

He immediately felt sad when he thought that, reminding himself of the Impala his father had bequeathed to him. He had had to give to his little brother after he gave up his rights.

"We have to go now, Dean," his Master said, lightly tugging on the leash. "Your new home is only a few yards away."

Dean smiled as he started walking with his Master. He really liked the word "home".

* * *

The carpet beneath Dean's feet was soft and bright blue. He wiggled his toes as his Master unclipped his leash. They had just walked into Castiel's mansion, Dean having kept his head down the entire walk there,n and they were standing in a long, spacious hallway.

"Master," Dean said, keeping his eyes on his feet, "how, many rooms do you have?"

"I've never counted them," he responded, "but I know there are a lot of them."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Dean," his Master sounded slightly annoyed, "you can look at me." Dean lifted his head up and looked into his Master's beautiful eyes. "Much better." Castiel gave him a smile. "Follow me." He turned and started walking down the hallway, and Dean was at his heels right away.

They passed what Dean guessed was a living room, a flat screen TV and a big dark green couch inside it, and the kitchen, which Dean saw only briefly when the door swung open as an attractive young woman walked out, greeting his Master with a, "Hello Mr. Angeles," before shuffling away.

Castiel stopped at a door and tapped his hand on a metal panel in the wall next to it. A ding was heard and Dean looked more closely at the door. His jaw dropped. It wasn't a door; it was an elevator.

_He needs an elevator? How big is this place?_

When the elevator came Castiel stepped inside and Dean followed, trying his best not to bump into him. The carpet inside was red and as soft as the blue one. Dean liked it. The doors closed and Dean heard a beeping sound, which he assumed was his Master choosing the floor they were going to.

"The first floor has the necessary things a house need," Castiel said, "kitchen, living room, storage room, and computer room. The second and third floors are where most of my staff live." Dean listened carefully as he stared at the carpet. "Ah. Fourth floor." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Castiel took Dean's hand, startling the slave. They walked out of the elevator, and Dean noticed the carpet was hot pink, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "My bedroom is on this floor," Castiel said as he led Dean wherever they were going, "as is my office, library, and a few guest rooms."

Castiel stopped and Dean walked into him.

He quickly dropped to his knees, still holding Castiel's hand. "I'm so, so sorry." He bowed his head and waited for punishment.

"Dean," his Master said, sounding irritated, "I'm not going to hurt you. Get up."

Dean stood up, legs shaking, and stared at the floor.

His Master sighed. "Look at me." Dean lifted his head up, staring at Castiel's annoyed looking face. "This is where you will sleep," he gestured to the room they were standing next to. Dean let go of Castiel's hand and stepped inside.

It was a spacious room with bright green walls, the floor covered in a carpet that was the same shade. Against the wall on his right was a queen-sized bed with a few pillows and a white comforter on it, and in front of it was a TV, similar to the one Dean had seen in the living room. There were two empty bookcases standing against the far wall and a big wooden dresser next to them. There was a door on the left wall, so Dean walked over and opened it. He was greeted by a sizable closet, nothing but hangers and one piece of clothing; his father's leather jacket.

Dean fought the urge to cry and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked. Dean took a deep breath a turned around to face his Master. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Master," Dean replied, "I just... where did you get that? Alastair said all of my things where sold when he bought me from the slave holding place."

"They were," Castiel said, walking up to him, "except for that. Alastair kept it, and I bought it from him." Castiel placed his hand on his slave's cheek, and Dean leaned into the touch. "You're really beautiful," the older man murmured. Dean smiled at compliment, trying his best to ignore the blush he knew was showing.

His Master grabbed his hip with his other hand and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss, slowly stroking Dean's cheek.

Castiel pulled away and said, "Lie down on your bed," in a commanding tone.

_Finally_, Dean thought as he walked to his bed.

* * *

Castiel slid his cock into Dean with a grunt, holding the younger man's shoulders tightly. Dean had his legs wrapped around his Master's waste, and his arms folded behind his head.

"You're so open, Dean," his Master said as slowly started thrusting, "you did exactly what I told you to do. Good boy." Castiel had left the room briefly, and he had told Dean to suck on four of his fingers and prep himself.

Dean smiled but didn't speak, just lied there silently.

Castiel frowned and stopped moving. "What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, Master," Dean replied, confused.

"You're being quiet. I don't understand why."

"Good slaves are quiet during fucking," he stated simply. "I want to be good for you."

Castiel sighed loudly. "If you want to make noise, you can, okay?" Dean bit his lip and nodded. He had been trained never to make noise during sex, but the first thing he had ever been trained to do was obey his owner. "In fact," Castiel said as he started thrusting again, "there is something I would like you to say."

"Yes, Master?"

Castiel smiled. "I want you to call me 'Daddy'."

"O-okay," Dean stuttered.

"'Okay', what?" Castiel said, rubbing Dean's shoulders. He gave a hard thrust and hit Dean's sweet spot.

"Daddy!" Dean cried. "Daddy."

"Good boy," Castiel said. He lightly tugged on Dean's arms, and Dean unfolded them and brought them to his sides. Castiel grabbed his wrists and leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear, "You can touch me, beautiful."

"Th-thank you, Daddy." He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around his Master's back.

Thrusting faster, Castiel growled out,"Tell me what you want me to do you."

"I... I want you to fuck me, hard," Dean stammered.

"What else, Dean? What else do you want your Daddy to do to you?" He kept hitting Dean's prostate, making him wish he wasn't wearing the chastity belt. "Do you want your Daddy to bend you over his knee and spank you?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Dean dug his nails into Castiel's skin, dragging them down. He was too far gone to even consider the thought of punishment for marring his Master's skin. "I want you to spank my ass until it's red, Daddy."

Castiel grunted as he as he snapped his hips. "Fucking close, Dean."

"Pleas, Daddy," Dean whined. "Please come inside me."

Castiel gave a hard thrust, then stilled as he came with a grunt. Dean clenched his ass around his Master's cock, wanting to be full of his Master's come.

Once Castiel was done, he pulled his now soft cock out of the slave, and right away Dean let go him. His Master lied down next him, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

"Next time," he said, "I'll take that off and you can come, too."

"Oh... Uhm, okay, Master," Dean replied. He had been told repeatedly that good slaves never orgasm. He didn't understand why his Master said that, but if he asked he was sure Castiel would get frustrated again.

His Master slid his arm underneath Dean, pulling him closer. He made rest his head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Dean let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up, he didn't know where he was. He was lying on something soft and he felt warm, nothing like his cage normally felt. He briefly wondered if he was in his doctor's office, so he sat up and looked around.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered; he wasn't at Alastair's, he was in his new home. He smiled and ran his hands along his bed's comforter. He looked around his room and spotted something on the top of his dresser. Curious, he got out of his bed and went to investigate.

He found a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of green boxers folded neatly on the dresser. He spotted a piece of paper next to the clothes, picked it up and read it, surprised he still knew how to read after five years of not seeing a single written word.

_Dean-_

_Put these on and come to the kitchen; take the stairs._

_-Cas_

Dean let out a sigh of frustration. His Master baffled him. He had been under the impression that slaves weren't allowed to wear clothes. His had been taken away and sold when Alastair bought him, and he never saw the other slaves wearing them.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask Castiel, but he was scared his Master would get annoyed with him and send him away.

He put the note back on the dresser and did what he was instructed to do.

* * *

When Dean walked into the kitchen, he spotted his Master seated at the island. He was talking to a woman who was standing at the stove, and Dean knew from the smell she was frying bacon. They both had their backs to Dean.

"He's not how he used to be," his Master was saying, "that awful placed changed him."

"You never really knew him," the woman at the stove said, "you've just heard stories about him." She turned around. "Did you really... oh." She noticed Dean standing in front of the door.

"What?" Castiel turned and smiled when he saw his slave. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He was wearing striped pajama pants and a green T-shirt. He patted the chair next to him. "Come sit."

Dean stared at floor as he shuffled over to his Master, the linoleum cold under his feet. The scent of bacon made his stomach growl. He slowly sat on the chair, a little uncomfortable with how far away from the floor it was.

"Dean, this is Sarah," Castiel said, "she is one of my cooks." He let out a long sigh. "Dean, you can look up. I really wish you would stop that."

Dean muttered a "Sorry" as he looked up. Sarah was the woman he had seen the previous day coming out of the kitchen. She was an attractive brunette and Dean guessed she was in her twenties. She was wearing a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans.

"Hey," she said, obviously feeling awkward. "Uhm... you like bacon?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, nodding. He looked at Castiel. "Am I allowed to have some, Master?"

"Of course, Dean," his Master replied with a smile. "Sarah is making me a bacon and ham sandwich. Would you like one, too?"

"Yes, please," Dean responded eagerly.

"Why don't you go wait in the living room?" Castiel said. "You can sit on the couch and watch TV if you want."

"Thank you, Master," Dean said, as he got off the chair. He started walking towards to the door, but stopped and turned around. "May I have a drink too?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Water," he answered. He didn't really want it, he'd much rather have beer or whiskey, but water had been the only thing he was allowed to drink at Alastair's. He was too scared to ask for anything else.

"Water it is, then," Castiel said happily.

Dean smiled at him.

* * *

It took Dean a while to figure out how to work Castiel's TV. It was a lot different than the one he use to own.

When he finally got it working, he found there was nothing interesting on, so he ended up watching some cartoon on a channel called "The Hub". It was mildly amusing, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

_I really wish you would stop that._

He didn't understand his Master at all. Why shouldn't he keep his head down? He had always been told that it was very important to not look at his owner unless told otherwise. His trainer and Benny had repeatedly told him it was a sign of obedience, and good slaves were obedient.

"My brother likes this show."

Dean was slightly startled; he hadn't noticed his Master walk in. He was holding a plate in one hand, which had their sandwiches on it, and he held two water bottles in the other hand. "Pardon?" Dean said.

Castiel walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dean. "My older brother, Gabriel, watches this show all the time." He handed Dean one of the bottles and put the plate on his lap. "He thinks Dan is an inspiration to misanthropes everywhere. Here." He gave Dean his sandwich and picked up his own. "It's okay if you make a mess."

They ate in silence, watching the cartoon together. Dean noticed his Master glancing at him a few times, but didn't acknowledge it. He kept his eyes on the TV, and took his time in enjoying his sandwich.

When he finished, he wiped his hands on his pants and took a big gulp from his water bottle. He felt so happy he let a content sigh slip from his lips, and he tensed up, anticipating punishment.

"Did you enjoy last night, Dean?" His Master asked. He had eaten his food rather quickly.

Dean relaxed and turned to him. "Yes, Master," he responded. "It was very enjoyable. I have never done that before."

Castiel smiled. "That's good, I was afraid it was a little too quick." Dean furrowed his brow his confusion. "I... did not want to do that with you so fast. I had planned to wait until you settled in."

"Oh," Dean replied. "I pleased you, though, right, Master? I was good?" He looked at his Master with pleading eyes.

Castiel frowned. "Of course you did, Dean, but your pleasure matters more to me. I've always wanted you to be happy."

Dean didn't understand that. The first lesson he was taught was that slaves didn't get pleasure, they were only to please their owners and get nothing in return.

He thought for a few seconds. "Uhm, Master?" he said nervously, "May I request something?"

"Anything."

"You said last night about, uhm," his felt his face getting hot, "spanking me?"

Castiel blushed and rubbed the back if his neck. "Yes. I do not know what came over me."

"I want that."

His Master gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

Dean nodded in response.

"Well, I don't have anything planned for the day, so maybe we could do it right now?"

"Yes, please, Master."

"You should clean up first.

* * *

Dean spent a long time in the shower, just enjoying the hot spray. He was using a bathroom on the second floor, since there wasn't one in his room. It had been too long since the last time he got to shower by himself.

He was worried, though. When he had taken off his chastity belt (Castiel had given him the key), he looked down at himself and bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he was still capable of getting hard. He had been trained to be soft at all times. Slaves don't orgasm, so what the point?

It was a painful lesson he had learned, not to get hard. Both Alastair and his trainer had made sure it stuck with him.

It seemed important to his Master that he receive some sort of pleasure, and Dean was concerned he would dissapoint the man.

* * *

When Dean was completely dry and dressed, sans his chastity belt, he went to his Master's room. The door was open so he stood in the hallway, staring inside. Castiel room was similar to his, except it was slightly bigger, had a bathroom, and the walls and carpet in his Master's room were matching light shades of purple.

Castiel was sitting on edge of his bed, shirt off, and staring into space. Dean cleared his throat and Castiel blinked and looked at him. Dean smiled nervously.

"Come in, Dean," his Master said cheerfully. Dean walked inside, keeping his eyes on his Master. "You didn't put it back on, right?"

"No, Master," Dean replied. "I left it in the bathroom, like you told me too."

"Good boy," Castiel said. "Are you sure you want this? Did you do it before you... y'know?"

"Yes, Master," Dean replied, smiling slightly as he remembered how scared he was when he first tried it with a high school boyfriend. "I used to do it a lot. Is that okay?"

"Of course is it is, Dean. Do you want to keep your clothes on?"

"I don't know," Dean said nervously. "Do you want me to keep them on?"

"This isn't about what I want, this is about what you want."

Dean thought for a minute. He was almost positive he was being tricked, that he would say the wrong thing and his Master would hit him or send him back to Alastair's. He took a deep breath and said, "I would to like to... take my clothes... off?"

Castiel smiled. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Tell me if you want me to stop or if I am going too hard," Castiel said, hands placed on Dean's back. The slave was naked, and across Castiel's lap, staring at the floor. He still wasn't hard, and if his Master had noticed he didn't say anything. "You can make noise, if you want."

Dean felt one of Castiel's hands leave him, and he braced himself for the first blow.

He felt the lightest of touches on his left cheek, and he whined. "Master," he said, "please harder." The second strike was harder, but it still didn't hurt; it felt like Castiel was just giving him a light pat. "Please, Master," he begged, "harder." The third strike was a real slap, and Dean let out a low moan.

"Are you okay?" his Master said. "You want me to stop?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head a little, "please don't stop, Master."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master. Harder, please."

The blows came hard and fast then, and Dean knew his ass would be beet red by the time they were done.

Each strike was as hard as the previous one, and Dean heard his Master making grunts as the slave was spanked. Dean was moaning and begging for more; spanking was the only kind of pain he enjoyed.

Dean whimpered when Castiel stopped. "I think that's enough, Dean," his Master said. He lightly ran his fingers over Dean's abused ass. "You enjoyed it, yes?"

"Yes, Master," Dean murmured. "Thank you."

"Stand up," he ordered, and Dean obeyed, legs shaking slightly. Castiel frowned. "You aren't hard. What's wrong?"

"I..." Dean started, looking down at the floor, "I can't. I just can't." His eyes started to water.

"Dean, look at me." Castiel demanded.

Dean looked up as the tears started to fall from his face. "I'm sorry, Master. I am so sorry."

Castiel stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, holding him tightly.

"It's okay," he said softly, "it's okay, Dean. Don't cry... I love you."

Dean hiccuped and hugged his Master back.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a ringing phone woke Dean up. It was a loud and annoying noise, some electro pop nonsense. He groaned and rubbed his cheek against the thigh his head was resting on.

"Hello, Gabriel," Dean heard his Master say, "yes... No, I know. I didn't... He was sleeping... Yes, he is still wearing it... I know... Fine, bye."

"Master," Dean said, looking up at Castiel, "how long have I been sleeping?"

Castiel smiled at him. "Thirteen hours. You must have been really tired. You're a very heavy sleeper."

"I am sorry for crying," he said. "I didn't mean to."

His Master sighed and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. There is nothing wrong with crying."

"A-Alastair always said good slaves don't cry," Dean responded, fear obvious in his voice.

"Alastair is a terrible human being," his Master said, venom in his voice.

"Are you going to punish me?" Dean asked simply.

"I will _never_ punish you," Castiel replied firmly. Dean smiled up at him nervously. "Never, Dean. I love you too much to do that."

Hearing the "I love you" for the second time made him want to cry again. _How could anyone love me?_ he thought. _Why would he say that?_

Castiel's phone rang again, and Dean lost his train of thought when his Master let out a loud sigh. Castiel picked up the phone and smiled when he read the caller ID.

"You're back?... Good... Yes, ten minutes. Bye," he hung up and looked at Dean. "There are some new clothes on your dresser. Put them on, brush your teeth, and use the deodorant in the bathroom, then come to the front door," his smile got bigger, "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Dean was shocked when he found the clothes; they weren't new, they were his. It was his old grey AC/DC shirt his dad had given to him when he had gotten his GED, and a faded pair of jeans that had a small blood stain above the left knee. He remembered where the blood had come from; some old lady had tried to touch his little brother. He had spent the night in jail for that.

He put on a pair of his blue socks, which looked new, as if they had been washed, and his favorite pair of boots.

He was so happy with the clothes Castiel had somehow acquired, that he hopped down the steps and skipped in the hallway, not caring if anyone saw him.

There was someone Dean didn't know standing next to the front door, a man with dark hair and pale skin, who looked to be the same height as his Master. He had a hooded sweatshirt draped over one arm. Dean stopped his skipping and walked slowly to the door, fingering the D-ring of his collar.

"Hello, sir," Dean said to the man, looking at the floor.

"Hi there," the man said. He had a pleasant sounding voice and Dean thought he smelled like watermelons. "You're Dean, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean responded. "Do you work for my Master?"

"Yes, I am one of his personal shoppers. My name is Inias." Dean stared at the man's black sneakers, wondering where his Master was.

"Castiel wants me to take you to him. He's outside."

"Okay," Dean said, shuffling his feet. "Uhm, do you have my leash?"

"Castiel said no leash," Inias replied. "He wants you to put this on." Dean raised his head a little and saw that Inias was holding out the sweatshirt to him. He took it from the man and slipped it on; it was black and reminded him of hoodie that his brother had bought for him, and he let out a low whimper.

"C'mon," Inias said, clearly not having noticed Dean's reaction. The man opened the door and held it, waiting. Dean walked out, keeping his head down.

* * *

It was raining out, and Castiel was holding a umbrella, a green one that matched the sweater he was wearing. Standing next to him was short man, also holding an umbrella. They were standing next to a car that was covered in a sheet.

"Castiel," Inias called out as him and Dean walked up to them. They were both getting soaked.

Dean's Master and the man turned to them, and Castiel smiled. "Come over here, Dean," he said. Dean walked over to him, and the man held the umbrella so they were both being shielded from the rain. "Dean, this is Samandriel, my other shopper," he gestured to the man he had been talking to, who was now sharing his umbrella with Inias.

"Hello, sir," Dean said, moving closer to Castiel. Samandriel waved at him.

Castiel grabbed his hand and said, "Inias and Samandriel are the ones who found your clothes." Dean lifted his head up and stared at his Master, a look of confusion on his face. "I sent them to find all your stuff. They found what you're wearing now in a pawn shop in town."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Y-y-you're trying to find everything?" he asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered, grabbing Dean's hand. "They also found this," he turned to the car behind them, "Samandriel, Inias, please take off the sheet."

Dean watched the two of them do as they were told, dropping the sheet on to the wet grass.

The slave stared at the car, not believing his eyes. It was the exact same car that he had given to his brother; same year, same color, same everything.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked, turning to him.

Dean cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Master. Thank you so much," he turned to Samandriel and Inias. "Where did you find this, sirs?"

"Your br-" Samandriel started to say, but was cut off by Castiel.

"Salvage yard," his Master said. "Why don't you two go inside?"

The shoppers walked to the house, Samandriel handing Castiel the keys first. Dean watched them go, biting his lip and wondering what the shorter man had been trying to say.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Castiel asked him. "I can show you the town."

Dean nodded eagerly and walked to the backseat door, but Castiel stopped him.

"You are driving," he said, handing him the keys.

"Thank you, Master," he said, and practically jumped into the car. Castiel got in next, shaking the umbrella and tossing it in the back.

"I should've brought my trenchcoat," he muttered to himself. He turned to Dean with a smile and said, "You remember how to drive, right?"

"I think so, Master," Dean replied. "Uhm... Do you want me to do something for you? I really want to show you how grateful I am."

"Of course not, Dean," the older man responded with a frown, "this is a present."

"Please, Master," he begged. "I can suck you off, like a good slave."

His Master stared at his pleading eyes for a few seconds, sighed, then said sadly, "Very well Dean, if that is what you want."

"Thank you, Master."

Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel's pants. He reached inside the man's boxers and pulled out his soft cock. The slave lowered his head and gave it a fee licks before sucking the tip.

Castiel let out a groan as his dick began to get hard. Dean swallowed the whole thing and bobbed his head, listening to the rain hit the car. His Master lightly ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You shouldn't be like this," Dean heard Castiel say under his breath, but forgot about it as his Master's come filled his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel didn't talk much during the drive, only speaking to give Dean directions. He spent most of the ride staring at his shoes with a sad expression on his face. Dean thought that it was his fault his Master was sad, and to him that meant punishment.

iShouldn't have touched him like that/i, Dean thought. iMaster will hit me, I know it. I deserve it/i. He swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on driving, listening to the windshield wipers.

After an hour of driving, they arrived at the town, which was called Huntsville. Dean had a nagging feeling that he should know about this place, that he had heard of it before. He shook off that feeling as he parked the car in front of bookstore, as per his Master's request.

"Dean," his Master said to him, giving his knee a squeeze, "are you alright?"

"I am sorry, Master," he said, staring at Castiel's hand. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to show you how happy I am I have my car."

Castiel sighed. "It's okay as long as you don't show Inias and Samandriel that same kind of gratitude."

Dean smiled, and Castiel took his hand off the slave's knee, reaching into the back to get the umbrella.

Dean shivered when Castiel opened the door, eyes on the floor and ignoring the wet drops that fell on him. The door shut and a few seconds later his Master tapped on the driver's side window. "Get out of the car, beautiful," Dean heard him say, straining to hear through the door.

He took the keys out of the ignition and did as he was told, looking around at all the people walking on the sidewalk. He gripped the keys and moved close to his Master, getting under the open umbrella. Castiel slipped his hand through Dean's, thumb rubbing the back of it softly. He gave him a light kiss on the cheek and rubbed his nose along his skin.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"There a lot of people out here," he said nervously. "I don't like it."

"Do you want to go home? We don't have to stay."

Dean shook his head. "No, Master. I... Can we get something for Samandriel and Inias? To thank them?"

His Master smiled. "Of course, Dean. That is very sweet of you." Dean blushed and Castiel walked them into the bookstore, a security guard opening the door for them. Castiel thanked him and closed the umbrella, wrapping the strap around it.

The slave looked around the store, at all the neatly aligned bookcases. He spotted a small café area in the back, and his stomach growled at the thought of a chocolate cupcake. There were several people walking around and some were sitting on the floor or on one of the comfy looking chairs reading.

He saw some people leading slaves on leashes, and he shuddered slightly when a little girl dragging a pale woman covered in bruises walked by him and Castiel. He touched his side, remembering a really hard blow Alastair landed on him a few weeks after the slaveholder bought him.

Castiel rubbed his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay, Dean?"

Dean nodded and touched the ring of his collar. It felt weird, not having a leash clipped on. He had always assumed there was some law about slaves needing to be on a leash outside.

"Can we go look at the fiction books, please?"

Dean got Samandriel and Inias each a fantasy novel, and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy collection for himself. He had told his Master he had always wanted to read them.

After purchasing the books, Castiel took Dean to a diner a few blocks away. The slave, who was allowed to order for himself, got a cheeseburger with a side of cheese fries and had asked for water, but his Master urged him to get something else, so Dean nervously requested a root beer. Castiel ordered a plate of nachos and an orange juice.

"Alastair gave me a copy of your file when I bought you," Castiel said while they waited for their food.

Dean took a sip of his water and wrung his hands. He looked around at the near-empty place. "W-w-what did it s-say?" he stuttered. He had always known he had a file. When he sold himself, he had to sign a form, and that was put into a folder. When he came to Alastair's, occasionally a woman, whom he knew was Alastair's assistant, would come by during his training sessions and ask Benny questions and write notes. Usually during those times he was with the man or woman whom he practiced pleasing on.

"Nothing I didn't already... Uhm...," his Master got a nervous look on his face. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat. "What do you think it said?"

"Notes on my training, I guess." He picked up his napkin and started ripping it. "Medical stuff."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's. "There was information on why you sold yourself. It was an incredibly selfless thing you did, Dean."

Dean was about to answer, but then his Master's phone rang. The man sighed and took it out, eyes widening when he looked at the screen. "This is a private call, Dean. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Dean nodded, and his Master kissed his forehead when he walked by, headed for the bathroom.

The slave kept his head down while he waited for his Master. The drinks came, but he just said there and thought. He was curious as to what the man had meant when he said he already knew about what was in his file. He was getting an uneasy feeling when he thought about other strange things that had been said.

iYou never really knew him, you've just heard stories about him.

Your pleasure matters more to me. I've always wanted you to be happy.

I love you./i

It was almost like his Master had known him, but Dean couldn't remember ever meeting him. His memories wasn't always the best, and his training had kept his mind occupied, so he had never made a habit out of thinking about his past.

He remembered important things, like the fire that killed his parents; his uncle Bobby; school; his favorite movies and books; and of course, the reason he sold himself, his brother.

Thinking about Sam always made him feel sad. He swallowed around the lump in throat, remembering the fight they had when Dean told him what he did. Sam had a screamed and screamed, and he wouldn't listen when Dean had tried to explain himself. That had been the first time where he had heard his brother say "I hate you" to him and it made his heart break every time he thought about it. It was also one of the last things Sam had ever said to him.

"Oh my God, Dean!"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the voice and his jaw dropped.

Garth Fitzgerald walked over to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Dean, who didn't get up. The slave felt his heart beat faster, and he gripped the torn up napkin, trying to control his breathing

"I knew someone would buy you one day," Garth said, letting him go. Dean stared at the green collar he had on, a circular ring on it. He was wearing clothes that looked like they were bought from a thrift store. He noticed that the younger slave wasn't on a leash either. "I would've told ya back at Alastair's, but y'know I still have the scar from when I told Meg I liked her new hair. You were so lucky you got Benny."

Dean attempted a smile. Garth and him had practiced on the same people during training. Garth usually had a session right after him and they would pass by each other while Dean was led back to his cage. He recalled many times where Benny and Meg would scream at each other when he saw her rough treatment of Garth.

"Garth," a woman Dean recognized said as she walked up to the slave, "baby, c'mon. My interview is in forty minutes."

"Dean's here," he said, gesturing to the older man.

Cassie Robinson turned to him. "Oh," she said. She gave a sad smile. "Hey, Dean."

Dean tried his best to give her a real smile. Cassie was on the woman he had to practice pleasing during training. She was fired a few days after she bought Garth about month ago.

"So who bought you?" Garth asked.

"Garth, don't pry," Cassie scolded him. "He may not be allowed to speak."

"He is," Castiel said as he sat down. The other three jumped slightly. None of them saw him come over.

"You're Castiel Angeles," Cassie said in shock.

"That I am."

"Of course you know that," Cassie said, shaking slightly. "God I am really a big fan your work. I, uh, knew Dean at Alastair's. We were actually just leaving." She grabbed her slave's hand. "It was really nice to see you, Dean, and really nice to meet you, Mr. Angeles." She led Garth away, and he waved enthusiastically at the both of them.

There food came then, and when Dean took a bite, he noticed his Mater staring at him.

"Who were they?" he asked.

The slave swallowed. "Cassie and Garth. He was just someone I knew there."

"Cassie, your file said, was the woman..." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows at Dean, who nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you, Master," he replied quickly, giving him a pleading look.

His Master nodded in response and asked what the book Dean had wanted was about.


End file.
